Completely Smitten
by Sunkissed-Moonlight
Summary: Hogwarts Castle, 1975. James and Lily are in their senventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to eachother, they are comepletely in love. Will they ever know how much they mean to each other?
1. One

Authors note: Wow I was suddenly inspired so I decided to write this. I think I'll make it more of a serious story but I don't know because I'm writing on impulse here. Anyways special thanks to Carmel March for inspiring me to write this! Keep writing your story! Oh yes, I almost forgot. I don't own Harry Potter. This is just an expression of personal interest through writing and shouldn't be taken in offense by J.K. Rowling or anyone else involved in the making of Harry Potter.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
James Potter sat alone by the lake. Who would have thought that the most popular guy in school would be so lonely? Sure, he had friends. Pretty damn good ones too. But he what he lacked was love. Love from a girl, love from Lily Evans.  
  
He sighed and brushed his messy black hair back so he could gaze into the azure waters of the lake. James was mesmerized as the sparkling waters shifted gently in the mid-autumn breeze. A leaf, reddened by the season, floated down onto his lap. It only reminded him of Lily and her hair. Her luxurious hair that lined the most beautiful face he had every laid eyes on.  
  
James and Lily were in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James was the guy every girl wanted; popular, funny and incredibly cute. Lily was average but in James eyes she was a goddess. Much to his disappointment Lily didn't show any interest in James. It depressed him and sometimes it made him down right pissed off.  
  
He decided to do something about it. He couldn't go on loving her if the emotions weren't returned. So that night, right before bed, James would carry out his plan.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Lily Evans rolled over in her bed and hugged her pillow tight. Her eyes were red from crying and her mouth was dry from the salty tears. The dark green curtains around her four-poster were shut tight. Why did she do this? Why must she always reject James all the while deep down she loved him deeply?  
  
She shook her head and buried deeper into the pillow so she could scream. She hated herself. She hated the world. It would be so much easier just to go to sleep forever.  
  
"No don't think like that!" She told herself, "It's not practical. I would just ruin all my dreams."  
  
She sighed. It seemed so much easier just to run away from everything. Run away from the hurt, the pain, the love that she wanted to hold tight. No, she couldn't leave James. She could never bring herself to it.  
  
Brushing away the rest of her tears, Lily left the dormitory join her friends in the common room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
James could feel the knots in his stomach as he forced himself to the Great Hall to join his classmates and friends in dinner. He sat down where he usually did; next to Peter, Sirius and Remus, his best friends. James was so anxious, he couldn't eat.  
  
"Something wrong, Prongs?" Sirius said between bites.  
  
"No, nothing," James muttered. "Just anxious about tonight."  
  
Sirius looked at him oddly then smirked. "What 'cha going to do, Prongsy ole pal?"  
  
"Bet it's something to do with Lily!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
James looked up from the plate he had been staring at. How did they know? He looked at them questionably. His friends chuckled.  
  
"Oh come on, James!" Sirius said, slapping him on the back. "Everybody knows! You stare at her every waking moment!"  
  
James grinned. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Like a pink elephant in the middle of the dessert."  
  
The four of them laughed. James was the first to stop, but only because he was staring at Lily again. She looked at him and their eyes caught, but for only a moment before they both looked away.  
  
"Just wait until tonight," James assured himself.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Lily blushed. James had caught her trying to look at him again. How would she ever convince him to like her? Sure, he always asked her out, but it was a joke. Right? She sighed, a lonely sigh and got up to leave. She wasn't hungry anyways. Little to her knowledge, right behind was James, who had decided to also leave. 


	2. Two

Authors note: I hope everyone liked the last chapter! BTW in this chapter we meet Hex Phr34k (my hacker name) who's real name is Cliodna Hippogriff (my Harry Potter name). Phr34k is pronounced Fray 34 ruk and Cliodna is pronounced Cleo dina. Hope that helps in pronunciation! Thanks to:  
  
Vamperfly- My first reviewer! I'll update soon as possible every time!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"I wonder what James is up to," Sirius said, munching on a piece of cake.  
  
"Probably going to ask her out again," Remus replied.  
  
Sirius nodded and continued to eat until something. someone caught his eye. She was a younger Slytherin, probably in her sixth year. Her hair was very dark blue, almost black and it was green at the edges. She sat alone, away from the other Slytherins, working on a laptop computer. Sirius snapped back to reality and noticed his friends were about to leave.  
  
"Um, guys?" Sirius said, "I'll be right back. Wait for me k?"  
  
The other marauders shrugged and went to wait by the entrance doors for him. Sirius fixed his black hair quickly and made his way over to the girl.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hello," she replied, not looking up.  
  
"What 'cha doing?"  
  
The girl looked up from her work and blushed at the sight of Sirius. "Hacking into the Parliament!" she said proudly. Sirius stood behind her and looked at the screen of the laptop.  
  
"What is that?" He asked pointing to the compact computer.  
  
"Never seen one?" She laughed then said, "It's a variation of a muggle computer. They use them for data and games. I upgraded one. Frankly it was a piece of crap before."  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, pretending to understand. "So what are you trying to do anyways?"  
  
"I don't know yet. It's just fun."  
  
"Fun?" Sirius thought, "Is she mad?"  
  
The girl saw the look on Sirius's face and showed him what she could do. "I could cause mass destruction if I wanted too but I mostly just do tiny pranks. Like, just last week I changed the military's radar signals so that it showed a big happy face."  
  
Sirius laughed. "She might be fun after all," He thought. On the screen of the girl's computer was a bunch of 0's and 1's. Sirius noticed that she also had them tattooed on her arm.  
  
"Say," Sirius said, "What's your name?"  
  
"My real one? Or what I like to be called?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"My real name is Cliodna Hippogriff. Stupid eh? People call me Hex. Hex Phr34k."  
  
"Cool," Sirius said, "I'm Sirius. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it. A few seats down some other Slytherin girl's faces grew green with envy. Hex blushed slightly.  
  
"You want to go for a walk tonight by the lake?" Sirius asked her. "I heard that the stars are going to be really pretty tonight."  
  
"Not as pretty as you," He thought. Sirius stared into her dark red eyes. She flipped her hair behind her.  
  
"Definitely," She said and blushed a little.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Halfway to the common room, James caught up with Lily. "Hi," He said, breathlessly.  
  
"Hi," Lily said, trying not to sound too anxious, yet not too mean either. Lily was shivering from the drafts in the old castle.  
  
"You look cold," James stated. "You'd think that they would put at least one fire place in the halls. I'd give you my jacket, but I don't have one."  
  
Lily laughed and stared up into James' deep brown eyes. She trembled as he put his arm around her. She knew she was in love. It couldn't be anything else. "James," Lily said softly. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
James was taken aback by this statement. Should he answer yes and reveal that he's loved her ever since he saw her dazzling smile? Or no, and ruin his chances.  
  
"You don't have to answer," She said and snuggled into him as they walked.  
  
The two walked in silence. Their hearts beating was the only thing that broke the silence until they got up to the entrance to their common room.  
  
"Got a girlfriend, Potty?" A slimy voice asked.  
  
"Snape," James spat.  
  
"James, just ignore him! Don't get into a fight tonight! Please, James." Lily said as she held James back from attacking Snape.  
  
"Awwww! How sweet!" Snape's voice slid out of his mouth like molasses.  
  
"Shut up!" James said.  
  
"Why? Your mudblood girlfriend won't let you do anything!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
Lily could practically see the rage bubbling up inside of James. His face was getting redder and he was clenching his fists to a point where they were turning white.  
  
"You heard me!" Snape laughed.  
  
James couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't care if Snape ridiculed him, but Lily? That was it. He just snapped. James lunged at Snape, knocking him to the stone floor.  
  
"What the f-," was all that was heard from Snape before he was knocked out.  
  
"James," Lily whimpered. "What did you do? Are you stupid?! You might have killed him?! Check his pulse! Is he alive?" Lily was frantic. She rushed over to Snape without even asking if James was okay.  
  
"Hello? He just called you a mudblood! What's your problem?" James yelled at her as he dusted himself off.  
  
"You are the thickest guy I have ever met!" Lily retorted. "Forget about everything that happened. We're not supposed to be together."  
  
Tears gathered in Lily's eyes. She went into the common room, leaving James and Snape alone in the cold corridor. 


	3. Three

Author's note: Sorry it has been a couple of days! I just haven't been inspired and I work on inspiration. But anyways I got really pissed off at someone today so I can write again! Yippee! *only one person claps* Anyways. Sirius is a Taurus just like moi! That's so cool eh? Okay so Ms. Rowling probably didn't make him a Taurus but he has the characteristics of one; stubborn, good looking, cares about looks, very friends orientated, in tune with nature etc. I also made him know a lot about the stars because of his name, Sirius. And Hex is a cappy because I have a friend who's a Capricorn and she reminds me of her.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
MegHarts: I know! She's so stupid sometimes! Victoria716: Thank you! I am writing more! Vamperfly: OOC? Does that mean out of control by any chance? Carm: I have read it! It's so good. I love your writing by the way! And my writing isn't better! Terrorofthehighway: Nice people can get into Slytherin too. I took like ten tests and I got Slytherin in everyone. But then again I am a bit evil. Emily: Thank you very much!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sirius led Hex out to the front of the castle. It was a brisk night, but the stars shone bright enough to fill their hearts with warmth. Sirius started to point out the different constellations.  
  
"That's Taurus, the bull," he said pointed to a cluster of stars.  
  
"Moo," Hex giggled.  
  
"What's your sign anyways?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Capricorn."  
  
"I figured that," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a Taurus. We're supposed to get along great!"  
  
Hex blushed. "I suppose we are. You want to go sit by the lake? Or we can take some brooms up to the highest turret and look at the stars from there."  
  
"You're allowed to do that?"  
  
"No, but how are they going to find out?" Hex winked at Sirius.  
  
"I like how you think! Accio broom!" Out of nowhere, Sirius' Nimbus 250 came flying towards them. Hex climbed on behind Sirius and they both kicked off up towards the castle.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid STUPID!" James screamed into his pillow.  
  
"Aw, come on Prongsy! It's not that bad! She's shut you down before and you've never been this upset," Remus said, trying to be comforting.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said while chewing on a bun, "And there's always more birds in the sky!"  
  
"That's fish in the sea, Peter."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"James you shouldn't be so upset! She's just one girl and she's not even that nice."  
  
James looked up from his pillow, his eyes red and puffy. "Just one girl?! She's not just one girl! I. I. I love her."  
  
"It's just puppy love. You'll get over her eventually," Remus softly said while patting James on the back.  
  
"You know what? I won't! I won't ever get over her. Never in my whole freaking life! I missed my chance! And all because of that stupid, slimy, dirty Slytherin." James spat the last word out like it was poison. "And what can I do about it? Nothing! I'm beginning to think she likes that rat more than me."  
  
"You know, you're not perfect. And maybe she does like him. So what?"  
  
"How can you say that! Didn't you hear me? I love her! I couldn't live without her, hell, I'd risk my life for that girl. She doesn't care." At that moment, James heart shattered. "I'm going to sleep you guys. Wake me up when it's time for classes."  
  
Peter agreed that sleep was a good idea but Remus said he'd be up later. "I have some business to take care of." And with those words, he set out to the common room to talk to Lily.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Wow," Hex said breathlessly, "Their beautiful!"  
  
"Your eyes or the stars?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
Hex giggled a little and sat closer to Sirius. "I could stay like this forever."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know, it's kind of funny how Slytherins and Griffindors are always fighting. It's like they never take the time to get to know each other. All the Gryffindors think that we're mean and the Slytherins think that Griffindors are so full of themselves. If two house groups can't even get along, there is no hope for different nations. Why can't people just get along?"  
  
"It's stupid isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Hex was about to say something, but stopped herself as Sirius put his arm around her. She was cold and he warmed her up. Hex looked up at Sirius' face. His brown, almost black eyes were gazing out into the night. His hair was ruffled and his shoulder felt so soft when she put her head on it.  
  
"What year are you in?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Sixth. It's so boring. Some idiot screwed our chances of ever going to Hogsmede."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Lit one of the shops on fire."  
  
"We're going to Hogsmede next weekend. You want to come?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. I don't think ole Dumblydore will have a problem with it. Anyways I heard that a new pub is opening. They said it's called the Three Broomsticks. Apparently they specialize in Butterbeer."  
  
"Oh yummy! My favourite! But I have to admit that I love pina colada's."  
  
"Pina what?"  
  
"Pina coladas," Hex informed him. "It's an alcoholic beverage that tastes really amazing. Muggles drink it."  
  
"Oh, cool. Look!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed as a shooting star shot across the sky. "Make a wish."  
  
Hex closed her eyes and silently wished.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"If I tell you it won't come true."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lily sat on the couch of the common room, fiddling with the pages of a book. "Stupid thing!" The pages had stuck together. A shadow cast over her book.  
  
"Lily." she reconized that voice.  
  
"Remus," she said coolly. It had to be one of his friends.  
  
Remus sat down beside her. He brushed his blondish hair back. "How's it going?"  
  
"It? What's it?"  
  
"Come on Lily, don't be a bitch."  
  
"What?" she exclaimed. Remus never swore unless something was wrong. "What's wrong now?" she asked him, not really caring.  
  
"Did you ever think that he might love you?"  
  
Lily laughed. "I'm so sure! It's another one of you guys' jokes right? Well it's not funny."  
  
Remus looked at her. His eyes pierced hers like daggers. "Are you dense? 'Cause you sure are acting like it."  
  
"Look, Remus, I know your joking. James is just some immature confused boy."  
  
"He would die for you."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You want him to die?"  
  
"I don't really care!" Lily retorted. "I have to go now. And Remus? Tell James to forget it."  
  
"You know what? You are such a bitch." 


	4. Four

Author's note: Ok I have to explain some things. First of all, not every thing is going to be okay with Sirius and Hex *WARNING WARNING FORESHADOWING!!!* LOL. Also, Remus is a very nice person but what would you do if your best friend was completely smitten (he he) with someone and they just said to let them die? I don't think you would be standing around, but then again you might. I just thought that maybe Remus should stand up to someone like Neville did in the second book. Thank you SK() for pointing these out because now people know my reasoning with things :). I might have to change the rating of this story. It might get a little gory later on but it won't exceed anything that is unacceptable for younger readers. Warning though it might be disturbing. But not in this chapter! Please Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to: Carleen: Didn't review but told me how great it was! Cassiecat: Lily is evil. so am I. *screams blue murder* I agree though. Poor Jamesie! *pets James on the head* *see Sirius and dumps James in the lake* SK(): As I said before, thanks for your criticism! It is greatly appreciated. Also, thanks for saying that they are portrayed well! I was really hoping on capturing their personalities!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"She said what?" Sirius said in surprise the next morning.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ole Prongsy is taking it pretty bad." Remus, Sirius and Peter were eating breakfast in the Great Hall with the rest of their classmates. As usual, Peter was too busy stuffing his face to engage in any kind of conversation aside from the usual nods and grunts.  
  
"You know, Wormtail, you are going to explode if you keep stuffing pumpkin pastries in your mouth," Sirius informed the blob of a boy sitting across from them. Peter shrugged and resumed eating.  
  
"I'm really worried about him," Remus confided.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen him this down. I got an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can hire him a stripper to get his mind off of Lily!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Peter stopped eating and gaped at Sirius. Some pastry crumbs tumbled out of his mouth and onto the table. "Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"Um, Padfoot? One slight teensy little problem. You ever though of teachers? Prefects?" Remus questioned as he raised one eyebrow.  
  
"You got a point there."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sirius had to cancel his plans to go to Hogsmede with Hex. He needed to be there for James. Hex took it well, or so it seemed. She was paranoid about Sirius. He was popular and she wasn't. Why was he hanging out with her? She figured it was a joke or that he had another girlfriend and just kept her on the side for some extra action.  
  
Hex sat in the dungeons day after day, plotting against Sirius. With each day, she became more paranoid, more tense. It was driving her insane. She decided she needed a break, a good long walk in the forbidden forest. Dark it was, just like her mind. It kept her secrets as she whispered to the trees. It held her softly, more soft than Sirius ever could. The forest was her friend. Her only friend.  
  
Hex was taking a walk through the forest one night. It was late, around midnight. She felt the mist caress her as she walked and spoke into the air. She entered a small clearing and called out into the night, "Areth dien monrie ack!" She spoke the tongue of the Dark Lord.  
  
A shadowed figure appeared, speaking back to her in the same language. "You have come I see," it said. "I assume you are ready?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. I have come to join you."  
  
The figure laughed evilly. It grabbed her arm and branded her with it's wand. She flinched in pain but didn't dare to scream. "Thank you. Lord Voldemort."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lily was giggling with her friends but inside she was torn up. She felt as fragile as a crystal ornament. She didn't sleep the night before. She was too busy regretting her actions and what she had said. Remus swore at her. He never did that. It was like his personal taboo. James must have been really upset. "He deserves it," she thought to herself. "Anyways, he can't really love me. Can he?"  
  
Lily contemplated on the issue so much it was destroying her, inside and out. Her friends were getting worried about her. She hadn't slept for weeks after the incident and her marks were dropping rapidly.  
  
James had also suffered greatly. He had given up all hope and planned to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible. Remus greatly advised against this but James was persistent. He planned to leave during the Christmas Holiday.  
  
About a week or so after James and Lily fell out with each other, they bumped into one another in the 4th floor corridor.  
  
"Hi," James said so softly it was almost silent.  
  
"Hello," Lily responded coolly.  
  
"Lily- I-," James started.  
  
"Forget it Potter. It's not going to happen."  
  
"But-."  
  
"No."  
  
James looked disappointed, but in a last moment of hope he called Lily's name. She turned around and tapped her foot impatiently. James grabbed her by both her shoulders and pulled her towards him.  
  
"James! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
James shushed her by pressing his lips against hers. Lily felt limp as James kissed her. James slowly pulled away.  
  
"By the way," he said as he started to walk to his next class, "What's not going to happen?" James flashed her a sly grin and ran down the hallway. 


	5. Five

Author's note: Ugh! I'm so freaking sorry everyone! I haven't updated in such a long time. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and no thanks to Pssh. () because in no way whatsoever I could improve if you don't put examples. Anyways I'm not going to rant about that because I'm better than that. About this chapter. It's weird but it's going into the deep feelings of Sirius and why he's like what he's like now. I was inspired today to write about it. I guess it's because I've been thinking about my future.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Classes were over for the day and everyone had either settled down in the common room or gone off gallivanting with their friends. Everyone, except Sirius. Since James' problems had been solved, he had more time to worry about himself. Sirius finally started to realize that life wasn't just fun and games. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to not grow up. Relationships were complicated. Getting a job, it just took too much work. His friends always joked and laughed but they were seventeen now and soon they would be out on their own.  
  
Sirius sighed and welcomed the softness of the couch he sat on. "If only I could stay this way forever," he thought to himself. The dim lights and the warmth of the common room slowly rocked Sirius into a deep sleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Padfoot. Wakey wakey time!" A sing-songy voice taunted Sirius who was just waking. He opened his eyes and there stood his best friends; James, Reamus and Peter.  
  
"Come on! It's time for breakfast," James said pulling Sirius up by his arm. The word "breakfast" made Sirius jump to his feet and the four of them made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached the second floor, Sirius was stopped by Hex. "Hey," he said softly, "Long time no see. Hey guys! I'll catch up later k?" Sirius shooed away his friends.  
  
"Cut the crap," Hex spat and pulled him towards her. "Kiss me." Sirius obliged and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Tell me you love me," Hex whispered in his ear between kisses, "Tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me."  
  
Sirius pushed her off. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Hex, this ain't some serious relationship! I just want to have some fun."  
  
Hex's eyes burned with hatred. Her face tensed as she grew more anger. "You don't love me?!?"  
  
"I don't know! I haven't known you that long and-." Suddenly Hex slapped him, her robe sliding up just a little bit so Sirius could see the Dark Mark on her forearm.  
  
"You're-," Sirius stopped himself. His heart was tearing apart inside him. He could feel his stomach acids churning. Sirius knew this feeling. Reject; something that he had always felt from his family. But this time it hurt more.  
  
"Too afraid to say it? Come on, baby, why don't you join us? It'll be fun. No rules, no restrictions, no more school work."  
  
"No." They were only two little letters, but they were the hardest thing for Sirius to say.  
  
"I'll make you join us. Just wait and see."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Great Hall was a mess of colours and sounds. Brightly coloured food lined the table and eager children and teenagers stared at it in delight. Peter, of course, was the only one not staring. He just dug in as usual, not stopping to realize he just put gravy on his pie. Reamus cringed in disgust and tried to tell him, but Peter wasn't listening.  
  
"Where's Padfoot gone to anyway?" James asked Reamus.  
  
"Probably off somewhere with Hex. She's weird, you know what I mean? Kind of the jealous type. She's trouble."  
  
"Don't be such a worry wort!" James said slapping Reamus on the back. "Hey look! There he is now!"  
  
Sirius entered the Great Hall, his hand rubbing his reddened face. His emotions were a mess. Anger, hatred, confusion, heartbreak. meshed all into one. As he sat down beside James, he wondered, would it really be so bad to join Voldemort? His cousin, Bellatrix, was a Deatheater and her life was fine, aside from that painful mark on her left arm. Sirius cringed at the thought.  
  
"No," he thought, "I won't sink that low."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lily Evans sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, pondering about nothing at all. She twirled her red hair in her finger, and hummed a sweet song. The air around her was filled with the sweet smell of the autumn harvest. Lily glanced down the table, towards James. When he turned to face her, she smiled sweetly, her rose coloured lips turned ever so slightly at the edges. James, being the jokester, stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Lily snorted at his immature gesture and decided to play along. She pulled her ears out puffed up her face like a monkey. "I wouldn't do that too long Evans," a poisoness voice came from behind her. "Your face might stay that way, making you uglier than you already are."  
  
"Afraid I might take the title away from you Severus?" Lily retorted. Her friends giggled as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bite me," Snape spit.  
  
"Where and how hard?" Lily's friends cried a squeaky "ew!" and laughed even harder.  
  
Snape shuddered. "Even thinking about your filthy mudblood lips anywhere near my skin makes me gag."  
  
The laughter quieted down at his remark. "What did you say?"  
  
"Would you like me to repeat it? Or shall I write you a note?"  
  
Lily wasn't surprised at Snape's remark, it was her anger that surprised her. Lily never really was angry about his crude teasing until now. She smirked at her friends and grabbed the nearest pie. It just so happened to be a banana cream pie; perfect for throwing. Lily grabbed it and pushed it into Snape's face.  
  
"Finally you might take a shower." 


	6. Six

Authors note: I actually might get some chapters done on time! Go me! I've been inspired by a song that I listen to 24/7 ("Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan). I really recommend you listen to it, very inspiring. Anyways, I hope you like the little "fight" between Snape and Lily. It was kind of stupid, but I wanted someone to get a pie in the face. It seemed appropriate for my mood right now. This is a short chapter because I'm tired and it's beddy bye time.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was near Halloween and the emotions of everyone were like roller coasters. Sirius was moodier than ever, after finding out that his crush was a servant to the Dark Lord, Lily was completely in love and Snape was in the hospital wing once again thanks to James' over active temper when it came to Lily.  
  
Sirius lay in the frosted grass by the lake. He had been a mess since Hex had mysteriously disappeared after that day where she confronted him. The headmaster had warned the students one again to stay far from the Forbidden Forest. "Where Hex was seen last," Sirius thought. He deeply worried about her, as he did with all his friends. Just because she was crazy- "No," he reassured himself, "She's not crazy. Is she?"  
  
Sirius stared up into the sky and wondered what time it was. Hopefully it wasn't too early or late to catch some breakfast. As he sat up from the crunchy grass, he noticed a staggering figure stumble from the forest. "Hex," he gasped as he lunged towards her.  
  
Her hair was tangled with branches and leaves. It was greasy and some blood stained the ends. Her skirt was torn at the edge and also had blood spots on it. Sirius gasped when he saw her wrist. Blood was literally pouring from it and splattering onto the grass. Her face was pale, she had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Hex! You okay?" Sirius said breathlessly. "We have to get you to the hospital wing!" He ripped off a sleeve of his robe and begun to tie it tightly around her wrist. Hex laughed, revealing bloodstained teeth. She grabbed Sirius' hair and threw him to the cold hard ground. Hex kicked him hard in the side, despite her lack of energy.  
  
"Lead me on? Pretend to love me?" she screeched at him. "I've found someone who loves me. I'm going to die for him. You'll see! The Dark Lord shall prevail and he will bring me back to life. We will rule the wizarding world together and all the filthy mudbloods will die. But not that red-haired bitch. No. She deserves much worse."  
  
Hex's words started to fade and she grew paler and fell to her knees. "Sirius. You had a chance. A chance to live freely, to be with me and to have greater power than you could imagine. You threw it away, and left me to die."  
  
"No, Hex. I never meant for you to die. I don't want you too. You can change. You don't need Voldemort." Sirius was now kneeling beside Hex and clenching her hand tightly.  
  
"I don't need to change. You do. I heard the word. The word is Voldemort." That was her last words. Hex slowly fell into the deep eternal sleep of death. Sirius held her tightly as a crowd of students one by one circled the couple. It was eventually broken by the Headmaster, who, with a group of other adults, pried Hex from Sirius' arms and threw a white blanket over her.  
  
"Oh Sirius!" Lily came rushing up to Sirius with James and the rest of the marauders following her. She hugged him tightly as James watched the lifeless Hex float behind the Headmaster and towards the castle. "It's okay," she said quietly and brushed his hair with her hand.  
  
"No, it's not," Sirius whispered. "Voldemort is rising once again." 


End file.
